Wonderful Results
by Demon'smoonlightlover
Summary: Part two of Wonderful Vacation. If you haven't read WV first please read before reading this one.  It is so hard to believe that one vacation could lead to such wonderful results. One-shot


Wonderful Results

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

PLEASE READ THIS: I HIGHLY RECOMMEND THAT YOU READ WONDERFUL VACATION FIRST OR YOU WON'T MAKE THE CONNECTION

This is basically part two of Wonderful Vacation. I hope you like it!

Enjoy!

Kagome sighed in remembrance of that one week her whole life changed for the better.

Her spring break 6 months ago at her grandma's home. That was where she met the best thing to ever happen to her. Sesshoumaru.

They had, of course, decided to take the courtship slow so that they were both comfortable. The next day Kagome took Sesshoumaru, who she privately deemed 'Lord Fluffy', on a tour around the shrine. She took him to some of her favorite spots that she loved to come to relax and think. She also used those times to learn about him.

Kagome found spending time with him the best part of her vacation. She had heard a lot of rumors about the 'Prince of the West'. How he was a cold, ruthless individual and never showing an ounce of emotion, but she didn't see that at all. What Kagome saw in him was completely different from what she heard and she was not disappointed in the least. She enjoyed that side of him. Sesshoumaru was opened. She was able to ask him anything and Sesshoumaru answered. Even though his answers were short, you could hear the feeling behind each word and Kagome loved that. She loved that he could be that way with her that he would show that side of him to her and nobody else. That made her feel special.

Kagome learned that he could be playful as well. They would often tease each other and even engaged in a slightly childish game of cat and mouse during a picnic. It was during this one particular picnic however that Kagome learned that even though Sesshoumaru could be fun and playful, he was first and foremost a predator.

Flashback….

Kagome had just got through making lunch for the picnic. It had been three days so far since Sesshoumaru and Kagome had started their courtship and she wouldn't change it for the world. This had been one of the best vacations of her life. She would be sad when she would unfortunately have to return to the real world. Their time together would of course be cut short due to school and him working in his company. But he constantly reassured her that they would work something out so she continued to remain optimistic.

Kagome walked out the front door of the primary home before detouring around the back towards the hills. She was to meet Sesshoumaru there.

The weather was beautiful, once more yielding blue skies. Calm breezes blowing the sweet aroma of wildflowers letting Kagome know she was nearing her destination. As she maneuvered her way through the bushes, she once more cursed her grandmother's refusal to put in pathway as her skirt caught on another limb. Her skirt forgotten, Kagome smiled in anticipation upon seeing the demon that had brightened her days so far. Battling through the final bush, Kagome glanced up catching the eyes of her sexy demon.

Kagome stared at him in awe. She still couldn't believe a demon of his caliber was interested in her. It was still too hard to believe.

The Prince of the West, a demon of Royalty, was interested in plain ordinary human Kagome.

Collecting her thoughts, Kagome stopped in front of Sesshoumaru smiling brightly in greeting.

"Hiya!" Sesshoumaru nodded in greeting before turning his attention to her attire. His eyebrows raised in question as he gazed at her skirt. Kagome thinking something was wrong with her outfit followed his gazed expectantly only to find a few leaves and small twigs decorating the hem of her skirt. 'Blasted bushes!'

Kagome raised her gaze back to Sesshoumaru only to find him starring blankly at her. Looking closely however you could see the amusement in his eyes.

"Fighting with the bushes again I see."

Kagome glared, slightly irritated at his jest, "I'm telling you, Sesshoumaru; those bushes have it out for me. I mean it never fails that I am always tripping over limbs or some part of me is getting snagged on something."

Sesshoumaru chuckled silently before replying, "My dear, has it ever occurred to you that it might not be the bushes that are having the problem?"

Kagome placing her hands on her hips, stared suspiciously at Sesshoumaru in question, "Just what do are you implying, hmmm?"

"That maybe you are a tad bit on the clumsy side." Sesshoumaru stated bluntly.

Kagome's mouth gapped open, shocked at his audacity. 'I can't believe he just said that!' She growled out between clenched teeth, "We can't all be born with beauty and grace like some youkai!"

"That's unfortunate really." Sesshoumaru nonchalantly stated.

Kagome was fuming. 'Of all the…' "You know what, let's just eat."

Lunch was a relatively silent affair due to Kagome's silent brooding.

Sesshoumaru kept glancing at Kagome at the corner of his eyes. He was amused. If there was one thing that endeared Kagome to him, it was her fire. He could never get tired of their witty banter. It made being with her interesting. He could never be bored.

Sesshoumaru feeling slightly playful decided to see if he could get her to stop brooding. While Kagome was tilted away from him, he took his time admiring her outfit. Today, she wore a simple black tank tip with a white knee length peasant skirt and she donned a pair of black baby doll shoes. Her hair was in a French braid. All in all once again her simplicity made her even more beautiful. He liked that about her. She didn't wear a bunch of designer clothes and makeup like most of the women that surrounded him. Most of those women looked for males like him that could feed their desires.

Kagome, however, was a refreshing change. One that he intended to enjoy for as long as he could.

Using her position to his advantage, Sesshoumaru shifted himself until he was situated behind her. Then wrapping his arms around her, he nuzzled her neck, placing soft kisses along the curve of her shoulder. 'Ah the benefits of tank tops: Easy access.'

Kagome, instinctively, tilted her head to the side allowing him access but she wasn't quite ready to forgive yet. Her mother always said the she was a stubborn child.

Smirking inwardly, Kagome grabbed water bottle, "YOU need to cool down a bit." Jerking the bottle of over her shoulder fast, Kagome hastily removing herself form her Inu's arms.

Turning, she studied her masterpiece. "Awww, look at my wet puppy. "

Kagome had to turn her back so as to not laugh directly in his face. He really looked funny.

Sesshoumaru's hair clung to his forehead and cheeks. Rivulets of water trailed down the side of his face. His eyes were wide in surprise.

'Ha, serves him right!' Kagome huffed, so sure of her victory.

But Kagome forgot one very important rule when dealing with animals or in this case youkai. Never turn your back on a predator. For as soon as she turned to return to her lunch, a low growl rumbled through the clearing.

Kagome paused turning her head to look back over her shoulder, she gulped. For what stared back at her was not something you wanted to see. The eyes of a beast.

Sesshoumaru's eyes tainted in pink, mouth drew back in a snarl, fangs visible.

'Oh, god. What did I do?'

As the growling increased in volume, Kagome took a step back before turning and doing the next thing you never want to do when facing a wild animal especially a dog.

She ran.

And like any predator when their prey runs, Sesshoumaru gave chase.

He couldn't believe it.

She just splashed water in his face. He could feel rivulets of water running down the side of his cheek, dripping off his chin and soaking his khaki pants. He knew she was playing but still.

Sesshoumaru raised a clawed hand to swipe the excess water off.

'Oh, she's going to get it.' His beast was raging at the challenge.

'If she wants to play, let's play.'

His beast rumbled in agreement. Kagome was messing with a predator now.

Sesshoumaru began growling low, grabbing her attention. He wanted her to be alarmed. He could sense her nervousness as well as fear and smirked inwardly. Then, she did the one thing he hoped she would.

She ran.

Smirking, he chased.

Running through the bushes, Kagome panted heavily. 'Why oh why did I stop track. I'm such an idiot.' She could hear the hurried footsteps behind her coming closer.

Kagome glanced behind her but saw nothing. 'Oh where did he go? Oomph…' Falling backwards, arms wrapped around her pulling her against her captor.

Sesshoumaru pulled her to the nearest tree before trapping her in between it and him.

Kagome froze in fright looking into the pink eyes of his, wondering what would happen.

Sesshoumaru smirked, leaning forward nuzzling her neck a low growl rumbling through his chest. Kagome could feel it tremble through her body.

He nibbled on her neck before moving up the side of her ear. Kagome sighed in pleasure. 'Okay, so maybe this wasn't so bad. Much better than what I thought was going to happen.'

Sesshoumaru pulled back slightly whispering in low baritone voice, "Remember Ka-go-me, you never run from a predator and if I am anything, I am first and foremost a predator and I always catch my prey."

He then kissed her. A kiss so full of passion and hidden desire that if he hadn't been holding there she would have fallen

End Flashback

'Thank god he was holding me.' Kagome smiled at the memory.

That week was the start of the many good things that came.

Leaving had been the hardest thing to do. I mean who would want to leave such peaceful setting with gorgeous demon to go back to college. Really.

But alas Sesshoumaru had a company to run and Kagome had exams to take.

But somehow with their busy lives, they always managed to make time for each other. And that was where Kagome was headed tonight.

Sesshoumaru had gotten reservations at her favorite Italian restaurant _Italiano._

So here she was dressed in a simple back satin gown v-cut neck line front and back with empire styled sequin waist ban lined under her breast. From the ban down, the satin flowed over her showing off her natural curves. She also wore a diamond stud and necklaces set that Sesshoumaru had given her for her birthday 2 months ago. Her personal touches included light makeup which consisted of eyeliner, mascara, and lip-gloss. Her hair was pulled up into an elegant bun with tendrils of hair framing her face. The finishing touch consisted of a pair of black strappy heeled sandals.

'Simple, yet elegant.' Her mind supplied.

Walking up to the restaurant she gave the hostess her name.

"Ah, Miss Higurashi. Lord Seshoumaru had been waiting for you. Come."

He lead her toward the back, the VIP section before turning toward the secluded corner, She could see Sesshoumaru sitting there discussing something with the waiter before handing him a small black bag and waving him off.

Kagome couldn't help but admire his physique. He was truly a gorgeous specimen. All decked out in an Armani suit with black button down shirt and sliver tie.

Kagome praised whatever deity that thought she was worthy of the youkai.

Sesshoumaru, noticing Kagome's approach, quickly waved Taio away after making sure everything was in order. He wanted nothing to mess up tonight. He had been thinking about this for weeks and with the Holidays coming up he wanted to make sure he had something to celebrate. Getting up, Sesshoumaru nodded in dismissal to the host before turning his attention to Kagome. She looked stunning in her black dress and he noticed she was writing the jewelry he got her for her birthday.

Another thing he loves about Kagome was that she was easy to please. Not like those other women, who needed someone to buy them something all the time and constantly needed attention.

Kagome understood that he had a business to run and never demanded anything from him. She never had to really. He loved doing things with her. He's never felt this comfortable around anyone. At least enough to let himself go.

This just reinforced even more that Kagome was truly made for him.

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's hand before pecking her on the lips and leading her to her seat. Pulling out her chair out for her, he noticed the blush on her cheek and smirked. Another endearing quality of hers. No matter how many times they have 'made out', she still maintains her innocent nature.

He walked back to his seat. "You look lovely, tonight, love."

Kagome's blush deepen. "Thank you. You're looking handsome as usual."

"Naturally." He replied, smirking.

"Somebody's increasing arrogant tonight." Kagome shaking her head, giggled. "You are in a good mood. Something good happened at work today?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Nothing different. 5 million dollar profit increase; complete employee servitude; the same. Ass-Kissing wantabes, the usual."

Kagome laughed. "Well, aren't you a regular comedian tonight? But seriously something about you seems differently."

Sesshoumaru smiled. "I'm just happy to see your beautiful face. To be in your presences would make any man happy."

Blushing at the compliment, Kagome still wasn't fully convinced, just flattered. "No that's not it, thank you though."

"I promise Kagome you will find out at dessert."

Kagome pouted, "Now, I'm not going to be satisfied until I know. Oh, I hate this!"

Sesshoumaru shoulder shook in silent laughter.

Kagome huffed. "It is not funny! You know I hate not knowing."

"Too bad."

Sesshoumaru then called the waiter to order dinner.

'So far so good…' Sesshoumaru eyes closed in thought. He wanted this to be perfect.

The dinner was going nicely with comfortable conversation along with light joking. His beast couldn't have picked a better woman.

~I know~

'I have been fine all night and now your here.'

~Me can't wait~

'I know. I can't either. We will soon have what we've wanted for so long'

~yes~

With that, his beast once again became silent.

"Sesshoumaru!"

He snapped his eyes open, noticing Kagome as well as the waiter's worried expression.

"Sesshou, are you ok?"

"Yes. Taio, would you bring dessert, please?"

Taio nodded before walking away.

Kagome stared still unsatisfied with his response. "Are you sure you are okay? There was a glazed look on you face." Kagome wanted to make sure.

"Yes, love, I'm fine. You need not worry. It was my beast just making a comment is all."

Kagome was curious. She remembered him telling her about his beast conversations. That his beast was his baser instinct and the prime motivation to majority of his life's decision. She being one of them. She remembered him telling her when they first met that his beast recognized her as his intended, which is what led them to their current relationship. So, of course, Kagome had to ask. "Was it about me?"

Sesshoumaru smiled. 'Why not indulge her curiosity.'

"He was just saying that 'he couldn't wait' is all."

"Wait? Wait for what?"

"You'll see soon."

"Ah, See! You are doing it again." Kagome glared slightly irritated.

"Doing what?" He replied calmly, though you could see the amusement in his eyes.

"You feed my curiosity but won't tell me. That really grinds my gears (1)! I can't stand that."

"I promise you, Kagome. You will know soon." Not soon after he said that, Taio returned with a platter.

"Your dessert, Miss Kagome." He placed a huge covered platter in front of Kagome before leaving.

Kagome noticed that Sesshoumaru didn't receive his dessert. "Sesshou, are you not eating dessert."

Sesshoumaru smiled slightly before shaking his head. "Don't worry about it."

Kagome sighed, not full convinced. "Are you sure?" She reached up to remove the cover but was stopped when Sesshoumaru caught her wrist.

"Yes. However, before you start, I need to tell you something."

Kagome pulled her hand back to place them in her lap before giving Sesshoumaru her full attention.

Sesshoumaru tool a deep reassuring breathe before continuing.

"Kagome, I love you. This a little out a character for me but strangely I do not care." He reached across the table asking for her hands. She placed her hands in his.

Kagome stared at him, eyes shining with unshed tears of his heartfelt confession. She always knew he loved her she could tell by his actions. But to hear him say those three words just solidified what she had known all along. She felt so complete just hearing them. So she had to say them back.

"I love you, too, Sesshoumaru." Kagome responded with a smile, a soft look of compassion and love in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru smiled softly. "Good, then I know the answer to this question…" He reached across the table to lift the cover off her platter. There nested in the center of the plate, laid a gorgeous engagement ring. 14 Karat Princess-cut diamond surrounded by round diamonds (2).

Kagome stared at the ring in shock. 'Oh my god!' became a repetitive chant in her mind.

Seeing her reaction, Sesshoumaru continued. "Will you marry me, Kagome? Be my everything, my mate, the mother of my pups, my confidant for as long as time allows?"

Gasping in shock, Kagome gazed in disbelief at Sesshoumaru hoping this wasn't some cruel joke. But she knew he was not joking. He wouldn't joke about something of this magnitude. But she had to ask anyway. "You really want to mate me?"

"I would have no other." Said with no hesitation, Sesshoumaru stared directly into her eyes.

Kagome gently smiled before replying. "Well, since you already know the answer. I see no reason to reply."

Sesshoumaru sighed. 'I've doing that a lot lately. I been doing a lot of things lately I don't normally do and it is because of her but I wouldn't change it for the world.'

"Kagome-love, even I require a little reassurance sometimes."

Kagome laughed merrily. "Then my answer is yes, Sesshoumaru. I would love nothing more then to be you wife and mate."

Reaching for the ring, Sesshoumaru grasped her hand before placing the ring where he's wanted it for the past six months. "Now, I am complete." Sesshoumaru pulled her arm so the Kagome rose from her seat and ended up on his lap. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he nuzzled her shoulder.

"I have one request though. Would you be adverse to us mating tonight? I want to be with you as soon as possible and then we can plan a wedding for out families' sake. But I want us to be together now. I want us to be one. I've waited so long for this moment. I can't be without you any longer. Would you allow this?"

Kagome was nervous to say the least. She knew what mating was and she knew what it meant for youkai. She just didn't expect she would be engaging in it so soon. 'But then again, I wasn't expected to be engaged tonight either.' To be honest, Kagome couldn't wait either. She knew she loved this man with all her heart and that she would do anything for him. She didn't want to seem like those other women who where always throwing themselves at him, which was why she never pushed for anything further. But after tonight, Kagome knew she was more than ready to take that step. 'Oh what the hell.'

Kagome turned capturing his lips in a gentle kiss. "Yes, I would love to be with you tonight."

That was all he needed to hear. Sesshoumaru returned her kiss before calling Taio.

Taio arrived from around the corner. "Yes, sir."

"Charge this meal to my tab. My mate and I will be leaving now."

"Very well, sir and congratulations."

Kagome blushed. "Thank you."

"Come, my love. I can't wait to make you mine." Sesshoumaru took Kagome by the hand leading her toward exit.

Sesshoumaru reached his bedroom door and opened it, rushing inside pulling Kagome with him. Slamming the door close, he pushed Kagome against it, attacking her lips with a brutal passion. Kagome mewled at the feeling. Sesshoumaru snaked his tongue along her lips asking of entrance. Kagome moaned and opened her mouth, allowing him to continue his expedition.

Both of them groaned at the feeling as their tongues fought for dominance, sending shivers through each of their bodies.

Sesshoumaru's arms, that at one point held Kagome's arms, began fishing around her body as if looking for something and he found it. Grabbing her butt, he began to grope her, pulling her forward to grind against his groin.

Kagome moaned as he moved is hands down to the back of her thighs pulling her legs up to wrap around his waist.

Sesshoumaru then began to pull up her dress leaving her in her Victoria's Secret black lace underwear.

Moving them away from the door and to the bed, he laid Kagome down gently on the bed. He then proceeded to strip himself of his clothes. Kagome watch as one her greatest fantasies happened in from of her. As he dropped his pants and boxer, Kagome gasped.

"You're so big! How is that going to fit?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Don't worry it will fit."

Kagome was slightly nervous. This was her first time. Feeling slightly self conscience, she raised her arms to cover herself.

Sesshoumaru stopped her. "Don't every inch of you is beautiful. You have nothing to hide."

Kagome blushed at the compliment before relaxing. She was determined that she was going to enjoy this experience.

Sesshoumaru sensing her change in attitude decided to take it a step further.

He began to nip at her neck, sucking hard and didn't move until he saw a hicky forming. He kissed down to the valley of her breast.

He turned to suck her left tit, massaging and kneading the other one. Then he switched, giving the other one the same treatment. Kagome arched her back, moaning

"Oh, this feels so good…" She cried.

He continued his trek downward stop only a second to pay homage to her flat stomach. He moved down from her stomach until her reached her heat. Snatching her panties off, he licked his lips in anticipation.

He licked her swollen lips, tasting her juices. Spreading her lips, he began to feast. He couldn't get enough of her. She was so good. Her taste was that of honey, sweet and succulent. He trailed his tongue along the outer edge of her clit before taking the engorged flesh into his mouth.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. Her body was overheated with wanton lust. The way his tongue played her like a piano as if her body was made for him.

Sesshoumaru continued his torment of Kagome, thrusting his tongue into her, mimicking the motions of sex. He felt her muscles contracting around his tongue releasing her cream for his tasting pleasure.

Kagome gasped at the sensation never feeling anything like this before. She felt herself reaching that end as heat began to pool at the bottom of her stomach. Muscles clenching and tightening, Kagome let out a strangled cry of release.

Sesshoumaru hummed in pleasure making sure to eat every drop. Giving her one final lick he rose up and slide back up her shivering body, already covered in perspiration from the experience. He gave her a lingering kiss before staring into her eyes. The look of lust, want and animalistic pleasure. She didn't have to say anything for him to know what she wanted.

Kagome stared at him with pleading eyes, before growing bold reaching between them to grab his fully erect length before whispering on simple word. "Please."

That was enough.

Sesshoumaru line himself at her entrance. "This will hurt a little, but I promise the pleasure will be immense."

Kagome nodded, mentally preparing herself for the pain.

"Please, Sesshou." Needing no further encouragement, he thrust forward, filling her to the hilt.

"Ah!" Kagome cried out in pain. It felt like she was being split in two. 'He is so big.'

Sesshoumaru remain still. No matter how bad he wanted to pound into her, he was going to be patience. Leaning over, he kissed her tears away, a whisper of apology reaching her ears.

He began a slow, pace giving her time to adjust. He wanted her to enjoy her first experience.

"Please Sesshou! Faster"

He complied, increasing his speed.

"Harder, please!"

Sesshoumaru started thrust deeper.

"Oh god you feel so good!"

"Oh yes, Yes…more." She screamed.

His eyes crimson, his beast decided to come out and play, taking his speed to new heights.

~yes our mate, Mine! ~

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She came with such force, that she collapsed on the bed. But he held her until he was done.

All she could do was hold on.

Sesshoumaru was almost there. 'She is so tight,' he groaned his release, thrusting three more times before clamping down on her neck and biting causing Kagome to have another climatic orgasm.

Sesshoumaru then used a claw to cut his wrist, beckoning Kagome to open her mouth, allowing the blood to drip in.

Kagome almost choked at first but relaxed enough to swallow the few drops.

Sesshoumaru seeing the mating was complete collapsed in the pleasure that was his release. Their bodies were sticky with sweat and evidence of their previous escapade.

Being careful not to fall on her, Sesshoumaru moved to her side, pulling gently out of her. He spooned Kagome against him, caressing her body gently. Pulling the cover over them, they snuggled together. "I love you my mate."

Still heavily breathing, Kagome turned to snuggle deeper into Sesshoumaru's chest. "I love you too."

Kagome smiled softly at her mate. It's so hard to believe that one vacation could lead her to the love of her life.

That such a wonderful vacation could lead to such wonderful results.

Fin.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this Two-Shot.

Grinds my gears is a phrase I heard from Family Guy. Stewie be crackin' me up! I love that show.

The rings I TRIED to describe can be found on the link below just incase you want to see it. It is really beautiful and I could totally see her wearing it.

.com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/product1%7C10101%7C10001%7C-1%7C990645804%7C15051%7C15051.15057.21827.22119

Demon'smoonlightlover


End file.
